bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlackSteel
Hi I have full protected the entire wiki for 3 days, let me know if the vandal persists. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 00:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, thank you very much! I was in the process of protecting the pages along with my co-owner. I'll let you know whatever happens. :—Steel (talk) 00:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories and Protected Pages Oh, sorry about that, Steel! I didn't know. I'll be careful next time. Thanks for letting me know about the loop thing. :) FoxStorm 07:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! ;) Happy editing~! Oh, let me know if there are protected pages you can't access. I used to have them up waaaay back to prevent vandalism and sometimes I forget that there are still some that are locked. Thanks! :—Steel (talk) 09:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Sweet! Well, actually, I was wondering...would it be okay if I could have access to all the episodes pages, Space Ranger page and Star Command page? I noticed a couple of spelling errors on some of those pages, and I wouldn't mind filling up the episodes with some trivia, quotes, and credits. ::If you want to wait until after the episodes have been discussed back at the forum, I understand. I just figure that it might make things a bit easier since I've got a good eye for spelling errors, and I'd like to contribute a large portion of information onto those pages. Plus we've got to keep our spelling looking neat and pretty! Let me know! :) ::FoxStorm 10:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Ooh, see, I knew I'd forgotten about some of those! I'll start unlocking them ASAP. Star Command, Space Rangers and The Adventure Begins are so far unlocked and over the next ten minutes or so I'll be unlocking all the rest. :) :::Also, don't forget to sign each of your messages on talk pages with ~~~~ these little tildes. That leaves signatures and timestamps and it's easier for people to get to your user page like that. ;) :::—Steel (talk) 10:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sweet! I'll get started ASAP! Thanks a bunch. :) ::::Er, sorry about the sig thing. I'm probably going to head to bed over here since it's very late, and I need sleep to refuel my brain cells. Heh, my bad. :) But yeah, I'll get started on editing whenever I can. ::::FoxStorm 11:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Question about Catchphrases Howdy there, Steel. I actually have a question about certain pages. I have noticed that there are certain characters, (Team Lightyear, Rocket Crocket, NOS-4-A2, etc.) who have certain catchphrases under their own names to help give a sense of who they are. I want to do that on Ty Parsec's page, but I can't seem to get it quite under his name. Forgive me, but can you lend a hand with this? I'm quite new to this site, so I'm not exactly savvy at this. Thank you for your help! FoxStorm 07:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Hello, FoxStorm! Thanks for joining the wiki! It's always great to see more people interested in this show. Actually, adding a main quote is pretty easy, but requires fiddling with coding and the source. Essentially, beneath the infobox, all you have to do is write something like which makes: : Hope this helps and welcome to the BLoSCWiki! :) : —Steel (talk) 07:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lenopow I actualy started to make a wiki for this before i found yours.. I see it is very well put together... I want to co own this wiki with you.. I watched the show when it was on origanaly and i know ALOT about it. To let me do this go to my page-Contributions- and look for my user rights management and put a check in the Bureaucrat box. If you want a sample of my work here is a link to my best-most successful wiki. : Hello! Thanks for your praise, I really do appreciate it! I'm slowly but surely putting down all the information I've gathered bit-by-bit by my extensive viewings of the show in order to make a comprehensible and information-filled wiki. I too have been a fan for many years and know a great deal about BLoSC. However, I'm not looking for co-owners at the moment. I'm planning on doing that after I've further expanded the information here. Also, your link doesn't work so I can't tell which wiki you've made... could you relink it for me? Thanks, and don't forget to leave a signature afterwards! :—Steel (talk) 10:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::As soon as my internet connection gets fixed up, im planing on rewatching the ENTIRE series again.. So can you unlock all the pages so i can edit them? Here is my link btw ::http://projectexonaut.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Exonaut_Wiki Just in case click this. ::Lenopow the wikiman 18:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello again! I see you've got a lot of helpers on your wiki. I could probably unlock most of the pages so it's just users who can do edits on them, but I'll have to inform my consultant about it before I make any promises. Making this wiki was our idea together and we were hoping to finish putting down most of the information available before "releasing" it for the masses. Just sit tight and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. :::—Steel (talk) 19:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well as i said im also going to rewatch all of the episodes... So make sure to unlock episode pages also. Besides if you dont like my edits just revert it to its last edit ( Which im sure wont be a problem). I will also need all character pages unlocked.. Once you do this and see my edits, I think your mind might have changed about looking for a co-owner. Besides even with unlocking pages there wont be much problems with vandalization because i havent seen anyone else around here.. ::::Lenopow the wikiman 20:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, you never know. Better to be safe than sorry, at least until more people seem to start showing interest in BLoSC! And I've seen a couple of your edits so far and left you a message on your own talk page, but you might not have seen that yet. And seeing as it's just the two of us so far, I don't think it's that much of a problem yet. Like I said, I'll ask my friend since we're technically the co-owners of this wiki and I'll get back to you. Just remember, if we want this wiki to look professional, that'll mean that the content will have to be professional, as well. ;) :::::—Steel (talk) 20:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would suggest we bring back the Hornets page and just further expand on it. You say you want it professional... Some fan comes onto the wiki wanting to see pages. He thinks "Hey! I want to look at the hornets!" He searches. Nothing. Now realy.. Is he seriously going to think of searching robots? No. He is going to look for the specific thing. ::::::Lenopow the wikiman 20:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::True, but there will be a general page for Zurg's robots in due time. Just not yet. Understand that with the limited information we have, we can't have stub articles that contain only a few lines. Which is why making a directory page first of most, if not all, of the robots that exist in the BLoSCverse would be a more feasible goal, at least currently speaking. Zurg doesn't just have Hornets, after all. He's got Beetles, Techno-Ticks and all other sorts of robots too. Someone searching for either term would be able to find everything nearly and in alphabetical order simply by going to that page. :::::::Also, it's not that I don't appreciate that someone else is interested in helping out and contributing--really, I'm ecstatic seeing as there are so few fans out there--but one thing that might help with this potential process would be something else you can help me out with on your end. The use of proper grammar and spelling is not only something that is vital to this wiki given the sheer amount of information and work going into it, but it also helps to streamline communication. It's much easier to understand what one is talking about when you use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. I am not saying this to be mean, but it is something that could greatly help out with this project both in the working stages as well as in communication. Thus, if you could please use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation and exercise that here, I would greatly appreciate that, as it might help out with this project in all aspects of it. :::::::—Steel (talk) 20:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well anyway... If you will start unlocking episodes and characters i will get on that right now. ::::::::Lenopow the wikiman 20:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Like I said, I will have to contact my friend first and then I'll let you know if I'll unlock them or not. But for now you'll just have to sit tight and wait, seeing as it's late over in my corner of the world and I have to go to bed. Patience, and if you want to edit anything or upload pictures, please consult me first! It's best to have high quality screenshots for that sort of thing, of which I have a-plenty. :) :::::::::—Steel (talk) 21:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Can you start by unlocking the Torque armada? (and so on) :::::::::::Hello, did you see what I wrote on your talk page? Also, perhaps to make things easier for both you and Crystal Peak, I'll make a general stylesheet guideline for articles that must be followed at all times. PLEASE REMEMBER TO SPELL CORRECTLY AND USE PROPER GRAMMAR. If another user corrects such errors it is in the best interest of the entire wiki. :::::::::::—Steel (talk) 17:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC)